


Sugar

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spencer and Garcia friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While speaking with Penelope, Spencer says he thinks Derek is hot. Accidentally of course. Whoops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Reasons for Writing: During the episode of season six where Ashley Seaver is introduced, Penelope is talking with Spencer on the phone and she says, “Aw you totally think she's pretty, don't you?” (or something along those lines) and I could totally hear him retorting, “Yeah, but not like how I think Derek's hot.” and then blushing and stuttering and all that cute stuff. So naturally I had to write this. Note: although that episode was the inspiration, I won't reference nor use details from it. Also, the title doesn't really have anything to do with the fic.

Penelope practically squealed into her headset, so that Spencer had to pull his phone away from his ear. “You totally think she's pretty, don't you?” Penelope said with as quiet intensity as she could muster.

Spencer, however, was talking normally (and apparently thoughtlessly) when he quickly retorted, “Yeah, but not like how I think Derek is hot.”...then he got an 'oh, god' look on his face and he began to stutter (and blush, though Penelope couldn't see that) “Uh, hey, um. Listen, Pen--” Spencer began, working through his stutter, when the rest of the team returned. “I gotta go, we'll talk later.” Spencer said quickly, shutting his phone and acting as though nothing was wrong. Luckily, his blush had already faded.

Penelope, however, was gleefully smiling (and shrieking with joy) back in her lair. 'Oh, the fun to be had...' she thought.

“Who was that?” Hotch asked, noticing that Spencer seemed a bit distracted as the team surrounded the table, evaluating their progress.

Spencer returned from his thoughts, “Oh, it was Penelope. She's sending in that list you asked for and she's narrowing the suspect list based on the geographic profile.” Hotch nodded. Derek, however, looked at Spencer suspiciously.

Later on, as the rest of the team left to catch the killer (which Spencer usually sat out, not much one for the field), Spencer called Penelope back. She answered with, “What's up, Lover Boy?”

Spencer sighed and shook his head, but continued, “Okay, the team is out right now, so I just wanted to make things clear--”

Penelope interrupted him, “No, no I totally get it.”

“You do?” Reid asked, puzzled.

Penelope grinned a Cheshire grin, “Of course, my brainy friend! You're totally in love with Derek Morgan. Duh.”

Spencer winced. “Okay, I walked into that one. No, Pen, I don't love him. I have... an irrational liking for his body. That's it.” Reid tried, sitting softly in a chair.

As Penelope began to talk, Reid failed to notice Morgan entering the room, the rest of the team having not yet arrived.

“Listen, Sugar,” Penelope began, “there is nothing to be ashamed of and I'm sure you never thought of him like that before, but he's a really great guy and I can understand what you're feeling. I know you probably can come up with thousands of reasons not to like him, Mister Brainy, but the most important thing to trump all of those reasons is that you love him. And I know you're probably going to deny it again but listen: he's a great guy and at the very least, you adore him. He's smart and witty and he acts like a player but he really just wants to love and be loved.”

Derek couldn't seem to hear her distinctly, but could tell it was Penelope that Reid was talking to. Instead of announcing himself, he leaned against the doorway, waiting to see if he'd learn what they've been so secretive about.

After a brief pause, Spencer spoke up, shifting slightly, “Okay, so let's entertain that you're right, and I do love him. What if he doesn't love me? I can't put my heart into it and then find he doesn't feel the same. I don't want to lose him.”

Derek, wide-eyed but still silent, took in the info as Penelope rebuked, “There is no possible way that would happen!” she practically shouted. “First of all, Derek could never turn you down, and if he did, I know for an absolute fact that he values your friendship almost more than mine. And that's saying something, Sugar.” Spencer laughed a little. “So you, sir, need to tell him you have feelings for him, and settle this. Or else I will personally kick your ass when you get back!” she said.

Spencer 'humphed but replied, “Alright, Garcia, I'll tell him. I don't know how, yet, but I'm sure with all the romance novels I've read something will work. And Pen, thanks for all this.” Penelope said 'your welcome' and the two hung up. Spencer placed his phone on the table, and rested his head in his hands. “'Oh, Derek, how the years have been wasted, my love for you unrequited!' Haha, not quite. 'Derek, my friend, I have to say: you're hot.' Blunt, but I can do better. And a little less lusty. 'Derek Morgan. Though I did not know at first that this friendship would turn to love, still I often admired you from afar, out of shear adoration for you as a person. As the years rolled by, I realized there may have been something more there. And though I did not plan on ever telling you, I wish to do so now, so that I may never live with regrets. I love you, Derek Morgan, and I wish only that you love me too.'”

At someone clearing their throat, Reid turned to the doorway with a look of horror on his face. However, who was standing there was worse than he imagined. “Ah, Derek! It's s-so good to see you again! I trust the mission went well. Say, how long were you, uh, standing there?” Spencer said, trying to withhold his panic.

Derek, however, did not answer him. He instead stood to his full height and walked towards Spencer, backing him to the table. “Long enough,” he whispered, then kissed Reid passionately. Though Reid was initially shocked, he quickly returned the kiss with fervor. When they separated, Derek explained, “I came back first once we caught the UnSub, the others were waiting for the rest of the police to arrive. I wanted to check on you and see what was up with you and Penelope. When I got here, you and Garcia were mid-conversation and then I heard you say something about 'I do love him,' and 'I don't want to lose him,' and I was initially shocked it was a “him” at all, but then I was jealous because it wasn't me. It wasn't until you started rehearsing what I can only assume were lines from romance novels, that I learned it was me and I could finally kiss you like I have wanted to for a long time.” At that, Derek kissed Spencer again, although this kiss had less 'first-kiss' passion, and more 'I love you' passion.

Spencer smiled once they separated. At someone clearing their throat, however, they visibly separated and they looked to the entryway where Rossi, Hotch and Prentiss stood. Rossi held out his hand, “I believe you owe me twenty bucks, Emily,” he said, at which the female Agent sighed and reluctantly reached for her wallet. Morgan and Reid stood gaping.

On the plane ride back home, Spencer and Derek sat beside each other, holding hands. Spencer was asleep, laying his head on Derek's chest. Quietly, Derek called up Penelope on the video chat they use, and quickly muted it to keep her eminent cheer of excitement from waking his Pretty Boy. When her happiness reached a quiet level again, she held up a sign that said, 'Unmute me, Derek Morgan!' to which he did. “Oh, my dears I am only too happy for you! And you two are soooooo adorable!!!” she whisper-shouted at Derek. He could practically see the exclamation points coming from her. “So, besides from allowing me to see you and your sweet lover together, why did you call?” she asked.

“I just wanted to thank you, Pen. I still don't exactly know what you two were talking about, but I know you are the one who nudged him to tell me how he feels. So, thank you.” Derek said, rubbing a hand up and down Spencer's arm. He kissed Spencer's forehead and smiled.

Penelope smiled and placed a hand on her chest. “Aw, of course, Brown Sugar. I'll see you guys when you get home.” With that she disconnected. The jet pilot informed them they would be landing in ten minutes.

Much later, after Spencer was roused from his oh-so-comfortable sleep, and when they had returned to the BAU, Spencer, Penelope, and Derek all sat around in Penelope's Lair. Derek spoke then, “So, how exactly did this all start?” Penelope smiled deviantly at him, while Spencer's eyes widened and a blush crept onto his face while he sipped his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for reading my first Criminal Minds fic! I know I haven't quite caught the characters (some of the dialogue sounded odd to me) but I wanted to get this out into the world and see how I could improve. Review kindly!


End file.
